


Pre-Date

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 (SFW) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Humor, Prompt - First Date, Prompt Challenge, The MC is actually a very vaguely described OC tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Perfection often requires practice; however, practice is not always a chore.





	Pre-Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna slowly be adding my work from Yoosung week up here, and then probably some of the Mysme Halloweek stuff. You're more than welcome to find my tumblr if you don't wanna wait for me to throw it up here though.

Knives were in disarray; thinly sliced green onions lay scattered across the counter as though they were cherry blossoms along the street in springtime. Water bubbled over the edge of a pot, sizzling on the burner beneath it until the heat was turned off.

_**Yoosung Kim was in over his head.** _

Summoning a deep steadying breath, he let it out in a slow sigh. Cooking was his most useful college skill-–this shouldn’t be beyond his capabilities! With this thought, the anxious student tossed down a dishrag, exasperated; he cooked nearly every day of his student life!

_“Ah…’_ he paused, _’but this is the first time I get to cook for her…”_

_‘Yoosung Kim! Steel yourself! If you can face a scary hacker, you can manage this!’_

He salvaged what he could of the green onions and picked up the knife once more, poised over a (mostly) even stack of rolled omelette. The tip of the blade wavered.

“Ahhhh but what if this isn’t to her tastes?! I can live on omelettes, but she deserves more than simple eggs–!” Yoosung stopped himself, shaking his head with another sigh. It was too risky for him to try something completely unfamiliar, but he made a mental note to research recipes for protein that was more complicated than eggs and pre-packaged sausage.

With that decision made, he neatly sliced the roll and tucked it neatly into the decorative lunch container alongside a compact bed of rice, some cherry tomatoes and decoratively cut vegetables.

Washing his hands, he passed by his desktop on the way to the bathroom mirror, glancing to confirm the movie time. Nodding to himself, he made it to the counter, surveying his collection of combs and hair pins carefully laid in a row as though surgical tools.

Leaning back, he took another good look at himself in the mirror, internally debating if he wanted to ditch the hairpins to opt for a more mature look. The elastic of his medical eye patch had been meticulously adjusted just so that it would lay flat under his hair.

'Mm…’ he puffed his cheeks and blew at the blonde strands hanging over his nose, ’…maybe next time. I can’t let my hair get in the way of seeing her with my best eye.“

His long fingers fumbled with the pins, sliding them in carefully when he suddenly felt it:

A curious rumble in the not-so-distant sky.

” _…No_. No, nononono–not today!“ 

Tripping over a sock, Yoosung caught himself on the door frame as he ran to the window, hoping that he’d just forgotten to wipe down the glass and that the sky really wasn’t that grey until a rolling, crackling boom shook the panes in their frames. He jumped back with a long suffering groan, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his whimpering at bay while slowly reaching for his cell phone. There was no way it was going to be safe to go out for date number one out of the ten he had already planned out.

The dial tone rang as he sighed and braced himself, immense guilt already settling in his gut; a click and a cheerful, if breathy greeting chirped on the other end.

"Ah..mm. About our date today-–I’m really sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea with the wea-–” He broke off abruptly as a rapid knocking at his door interrupted the call.

Confused, he turned the handle; Yoosung felt his breath catch in his throat as his date tumbled through the door. Breathing heavily and tossing back a shock of vivid dark hair, she stood and offered him a pair of bags to take with an exuberant smile.

Feeling the corners of his mouth turn up in response, Yoosung felt a deep beating in his chest that had nothing to do with the increasingly terrible weather outside his walls. His love lay completely disheveled as she removed her boots, jacket and backpack while catching her breath. Slipping a hand inside the pack, she extracted three blu-ray cases and laid them out for examination.

“I know this isn’t the date you had hoped for,’ she coughed before continuing with a grin, 'but I thought we could have a…a pre-date maybe? Just until a day with better weather comes along for the real deal.”

Yoosung hesitated, drinking in the scene as much as he could. Her hair lay around her, vibrant tendrils caught on anything and everything within reach as the metal hairpins had long since clattered to the floor upon her entry. Eyeliner was slightly smudged in the crease of her eyelid, her skirt was wrinkled and there was a small tear in the ombre leggings-–Yoosung couldn’t help but find her even lovelier than the day he first saw this girl-–his beautiful woman–-at the party.

His lips were on hers before he’d even realized his body had moved to lift her from the floor. Yoosung vaguely realized he wouldn’t be able to blame this bit of reckless daring on a cocktail of strong painkillers this time, but given the speed with which her body had lithely complied...he deduced that apologies might not be completely necessary…

Eventually coming up for air, the blonde rested his smile upon her crown.

“You saved the day, honey. How are you so perfect?” He felt a muffled reply against his shirt collar and tried not to swallow too hard at the pleasant tickling.

“…Don’t praise me that much yet, I wasn’t able to grab lunch–just some boba tea and dessert…” The wincing disappointment was palpable in her soft alto tone. He gasped softly.

“Noo, cutie, that’s perfect! That was the one thing I did manage to pull off today!”

With a start of excitement, Yoosung broke off to retrieve the bento he had prepared from the kitchen, shoving the rest of the soiled onions discreetly into the trashbin. Meeting her back at the coffee table, he smiled at her delighted surprise, his culinary efforts gracing the table neatly next to the tea and movie arrangement.

“Yoosung…you’re going to have to teach me how to cook, this looks amazing!”

_'Oh!’_ a jolt sparked through his chest, _’could I make that date number 11..?’_ His heart fluttered as he fought back the immediate urge to daydream/extensively plan that event out. Shaking himself, he bit back a grin and patted the seat next to him after the movie began to play.

A short period passed and a warm glow settled into the apartment, completely oblivious to the wailing storm outside. Yoosung’s heart thumped at a comfortable rhythm, arm draped over his companion tracing lazy trails over her shoulders. His eye caught hers, a flash of honeyed brown teasing from the corner of a narrowed eyelid; Yoosung quickly averted his gaze from that knowing smirk, but made no move to withdraw his hand. Bravery was met with success as the woman swept her hair over her shoulder and leaned into his side.

“I know you had your heart set on a specific date formula,’ she soothed, turning his face down. Glancing at the gauze secured over his left eye, a wistful smile twisted her soft peach lips and Yoosung brushed his thumb over her smaller hand.

"Don’t worry, precious girl,’ he assured her. Yoosung was a bit of a perfectionist; or rather he was trying to be when it came to romance. Still, looking around at their intimate little shelter fortified against the raging elements, sharing their warmth with each other–Yoosung found it absolutely impossible to be disappointed, ’–you completely turned this around; I’m really very happy right now, just like this.”

And he was. He was happier still as she beamed at him, pecking his nose.

“Well good, I’m glad my penchant for backup plans came through for us!” The pair giggled happily. Leaning forward, she found her chopsticks and plucked an adorable octo-sausage from it’s pastel container before beckoning Yoosung to open his mouth. Yoosung could hardly believe how many of his errant daydreams were being fulfilled, happily obliging as he enjoyed his own cooking being fed to him.

“I did bring my extra-large umbrella if you wanted to walk me home later tonight…’ A light blush dusted over their faces at the prospect of a classic romantic scenario; Yoosung paused his chewing, feeling a sense of conflict of almost looking forward to the bittersweet task of escorting his lady back home to end the evening.

So much that he almost didn’t hear her continue–

’–but I also brought my pajamas in case the rain got worse and I couldn’t go bac–Yoosung? Yoosung!”

He almost didn’t reach his napkin in time before he coughed his bite of food into it.


End file.
